King of Demon
by Echyrtdm
Summary: Semua berubah ketika sang pangeran neraka membawanya 'pulang'. "Wellcome to the hell, my Queen."/"Demi tuhan aku hanya manusia biasa!"/"Jangan terlalu banyak berharap padaku."/"Kau brengsek!" Story ini bukan hanya berlatar tempat di anime Naruto saja. Aku menambahkan fantasy di cerita ini. This is Demon Story. DLDR.SasuFemNaru. chap three up! RnR minna
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

pair Sasuke x FemNaruto

 **One**

Semua berubah ketika mereka datang. Dengan persetujuannya, mereka membawa dia pergi. Entah menggunakan cara halus atau kekerasan sekalipun. Mereka tak ingin mendapat masalah.

Mereka membawa dia ke hutan Terlarang. Hutan terlarang yang hanya bisa di lalui oleh satu bangsa. Ya, hutan itu memang tak di huni manusia.

Hutan Terlarang merupakan perbatasan antara dunia mereka dengan dunia manusia. Ada dua pagar tua bersulur yang menjadi pintu masuk dunia mereka.

Tanpa mengucap mantra, mereka hanya mengulurkan telapak tangan ke arah pagar itu. Seberkas cahaya muncul melalui tanda pada masing-masing tangan mereka. Hanya cahaya merah yang pertama kali dia lihat ketika berada di dunia demon.

Dia mengerjap beberapa saat setelah menyadari tidak berada di dunianya lagi. Mereka membawa dia melesat ke suatu tempat.

Disana dia cukup takjub walau sebenarnya merasa takut. Dia semakin gugup ketika kakinya sudah menapak di tanah.

Matanya terbuka. Dan yang ia dengar pertama kali, suara bariton rendah itu...

"Welcome to the hell, My Queen."

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

"Maaf jika kami membawamu datang kemari tanpa pemberitahuan apapun."

Lelaki itu mulai bersuara setelah keheningan yang begitu lama.

"Kenapa membawaku kemari? Aku bahkan tak mengenali siapa kalian, dan lagi ini bukan dunia manusia."

Gadis itu berbicara ketus. Dia sangat jengkel tapi juga takut. Bagaimanapun mereka yang ada di sana bukan manusia.

"Pangeran menginginkan anda pulang, My Queen."

"Pulang?"

Gadis itu menyeringai lalu mendecih.

"Rumahku di bumi! Bukan di Neraka! Apa kalian bercanda!"

Gadis itu akhirnya meledak juga. Lelaki di depannya menghela napas lalu mengorek telinganya yang berdenging.

"Anda memang masih manusia, My Queen. Tapi akan berbeda cerita ketika nanti saatnya tiba."

Ujar lelaki itu kalem.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anda akan tahu nanti, My Queen. Ah, silakan beristirahat di kamar yang sudah di siapkan. Saya tahu anda lelah."

Lelaki itu tersenyum palsu seperti biasa.

Beberapa pelayan wanita mengajak dia menuju kamar yang sudah disediakan. Itu lebih mirip disebut Apartment daripada sebuah kamar. Walau fungsinya sama. Tempat untuk beristirahat.

"Mereka membingungkan."

Gadis itu bergumam pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mereka cari. Demi Tuhan aku manusia! Ugh..mereka membuatku pusing."

Perlahan kegelapan memenuhi kesadarannya.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Lelaki itu menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Di depan ruangan itu ada dua laki-laki berbadan tegap.

"Prince ada di dalam?"

"Ada. Beliau sudah menunggu Anda."

Lelaki itu masuk. Ada seseorang dengan wajah serius sedang mengamati laporan didepannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu Sai?"

Prince tampaknya tak sabar.

"Berjalan lancar, Sepupu. Seleramu cukup bagus untuk dia yang seorang manusia."

"Dia bukan pilihanku. Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan demon atau manusia."

Prince mulai ketus.

"Hei tenang. Dia tidak jelek. Kurasa dia cukup cantik, Sasuke."

Sai menyeringai penuh arti.

"Terserah. Aku tidak peduli."

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Hutan Terlarang ramai ketika bulan penuh. Hutan itu dihuni oleh para penjaga dan rakyat neraka. Para penjaga terdiri dari kaum Zerk, Folk, Nolic, dan Azair. Sedangkan para rakyat neraka terdiri dari kaum Lounge, Murp, Minerv dan Buydn.

Dari empat kaum penjaga hanya satu yang ditugaskan di Hutan Terlarang. Mereka kaum penjaga yang paling perasa di antara kaum penjaga lainnya. Mereka tidak pernah mengganggu rakyat. Mereka melindungi Hutan Terlarang atas nama Zerk. Mereka makhluk yang loyal.

Tapi saat bulan penuh, Hutan Terlarang adalah tempat bagi siapapun berkumpul. Banyak bangsawan yang datang kesana ketika tengah malam. Karena saat tengah malam kekuatan mereka pada puncaknya.

Sosok bertudung itu memasuki Hutan Terlarang. Ia melesat seperti cahaya. Tak ada yang melihat pergerakannya kecuali mereka-yang-lebih. Dia Sama sekali tak ingin memperlihatkan sosoknya. Di seberang, ia melihat penjual bunga. Bunga Neraka yang berwarna biru kehitaman dan berbau citrus.

Ia mendekat. Menggenggam satu ikat bunga lalu memberi lima koin emas kepada si penjual.

"Tuan , ini terlalu banyak untuk satu ikat bunga. Anda hanya perlu memberiku duabelas koin perunggu untuk itu." Nenek penjual bunga dari kaum Lounge itu berujar sopan.

"Simpan untukmu."

Belum sempat sang Nenek mengucap terimakasih tapi sosok itu sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Terimakasih, anak muda." Nenek bersuara dalam keheningan.

Sosok itu melesat menjauhi keramaian. Ia masih berada di wilayah Hutan Terlarang. Ia menuju ke bukit dekat lembah. Sudah tujuh minggu ia tak berkunjung kesana. Pemandangan indah padang rumput tak hilang walau malam menjelang. Tak ada siapapun kecuali dirinya disana.

Dia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pohon cemara tua. Disana ada sebuah batu nisan. Batu itu tampak lapuk dan berlubang. Tapi nama itu melekat indah disana. Seakan tak tersentuh angin malam dan embun pegunungan.

Dia menatap lekat batu nisan itu. Lalu meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa. Ia memejamkan mata kemudian berkata...

"Selamat ulang tahun kaasan.."

Sosok itu menghilang kembali setelah itu. Secepat ia datang, secepat pula ia pergi.

Ketika sosok itu pergi, ada sosok lain yang datang. Ia sama menggunakan tudung hitam. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat seikat bunga Neraka tergeletak disana. Ada yang sudah datang lebih dulu daripada dirinya.

"Kau selalu menjadi orang yang pertama kali datang kemari ketika Ibumu ulang tahun. Dasar anak nakal." ujar sosok tersebut sembari terkekeh.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

"Kau darimana saja,Sepupu? My Lord mencarimu." Sai mulai mencerca.

"Untuk apa tousan mencariku?"

"Entahlah, mungkin ada kaitannya dengan penobatanmu sebagai My lord yang baru? Atau mengenai My Queen barangkali."

"Jangan menyebutnya dihadapanku, Sai. Aku muak." Sasuke sangat sensitif hanya untuk sebuah kata.

"Hei tenanglah sepupu. Bagaimanapun juga kau tak bisa menolaknya. Salahkan saja mengapa diantara ratusan penguasa Neraka dan kau yang terpilih menjadi My lord? Aaa...lebih tepatnya King. Itu sudah menjadi takdirmu Sasuke, menolak pun akan percuma bukan?"

Sai berbicara panjang lebar walau Sasuke tak begitu memperhatikan.

"Hei, kau masih hidup, Sepupu?"

"Tutup mulutmu atau Aku yang pergi!" Sasuke mulai kesal dengan kejahilan yang dibuat sepupunya.

"Ck..Kau memang tidak keren." Sai menghela napas. Lagi. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Prince sendirian didalam ruangannya.

 **TBC**

 **Story ini bukan 100% berlatar pada anime Naruto. Aku menambahkan sedikit fantasy dan demon story didalamnya. Ini story sudah ku publish di watty dengan judul Virgo. Happy reading minna san...RnR please**


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

pair Sasuke x FemNaruto

 **Two**

Terdengar keramaian dari para pelayan yang berbondong-bondong ke halaman untuk menyaksikan bulan penuh. Mereka tak pernah di ijinkan keluar istana Uchiha. Banyak mata-mata di luar sana yang bisa dengan mudah merangsek masuk jika para pelayan keluar.

Di luar memang para penghuni neraka hidup berdampingan. Tapi mereka tetap saling memperebutkan posisi mereka. Semakin tinggi posisi mereka, maka mereka akan semakin terpandang, semakin di hormati.

Sebuah tanda telah sejak dahulu menjadi pemindai kekuasaan. Itu lebih mirip tatto sebenarnya. Bagi rakyat neraka, pemilik tanda adalah sesuatu yang harus di hindari. Karena sebagian besar para pemilik tanda bersikap angkuh dan arogan.

Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan para rakyat memiliki tanda. Karena tanda itu ada sesuai tingkat kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Yang paling jelas memiliki tanda adalah mereka para bangsawan. Entah mereka kelas A atau pun kelas B, C, dan D sekalipun.

Di lingkup dunia bawah, ada tiga tingkatan tanda. Yang paling rendah adalah tanda warna hijau. Tanda tersebut biasanya di miliki oleh rakyat neraka dan demon kelas C dan D. Mereka menguasai seribu mantra sihir umum dan sihir khusus.

Yang kedua adalah tanda warna merah. Biasanya di miliki oleh demon kelas B dan penjaga tingkat satu. Menguasai lima ribu sihir umum, sihir khusus dan sihir suci.

Yang terakhir tanda warna hitam. Biasanya dimiliki oleh kaum bangsawan kelas A dan demon kelas A. Menguasai sepuluh ribu sihir umum, sihir khusus, sihir suci dan sihir terlarang.

Para demon memang memuja para pemilik tanda. Bagi mereka pemilik tanda adalah sesuatu yang kuat. Mampu menjadi pemimpin mereka. Tapi bagi bangsawan, tanda hanya sebuah simbol. Jika simbol itu melekat pada mereka, mau tidak mau mereka harus menjadi kuat dengan cara mereka sendiri. Walaupun banyak kaum bangsawan yang memang dari lahir memiliki bakat.

Gadis itu sudah berada disana selama satu minggu. Dan ia sama sekali tak pernah keluar dari istana Uchiha. Ia juga tak melakukan kegiatan yang berarti. Dia hanya makan, tidur, dan membaca buku. Ck..dia bahkan diberi fasilitas perpustakaan sendiri. Benar-benar tidak bisa kemanapun.

Ia bosan. Ia ingin pulang. Ia juga takut walau tak pernah memperlihatkannya. Itu karena ia berada di dunia bawah -neraka. Ia tidak berada di rumahnya sendiri. Dunianya bukan disini. Tapi akan percuma jika ia mencoba kabur. Ia bahkan tak tahu seluk beluk dunia bawah. Keluar dari istana Uchiha saja tidak ia tidak pernah.

Dan lagi ia masih memikirkan perkataan pemuda yang menemuinya tempo hari. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah Queen. Yang benar saja! Ia hanya manusia biasa. Ia bahkan bukan manusia super, penyihir atau apapun itu. Dia hanya anak sulung keluarga Namikaze. Sungguh membingungkan.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Suara desingan pedang memenuhi Paviliun Kirin. Percikan-percikan api itu tercipta akibat gesekan dua pedang. Disana ada Sasuke dan Karin yang sedang berlatih pedang. Tapi kenyataannya, itu seperti bertarung sungguhan. Gadis itu tak merasa kelelahan. Ia terus menerus menyerang Sasuke dengan serius. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus memasang telinga dan matanya.

Karin berlatih pedang dengan Sasuke bak mendapat emas. Ia senang karena ini adalah kesempatan yang langka. Sasuke tak pernah berlatih pedang di istana. Ia selalu berlatih dalam kegelapan malam. Tengah malam di utara lembah hutan Terlarang. Tempat yang hanya bisa di sentuh oleh Black Gold seperti Sasuke.

Sai hanya tersenyum tipis melihat latihan pedang Sasuke dan Karin. Ia tahu dengan Karin yang seperti gadis kelebihan energi dan Sasuke yang menanggapi dengan malas namun tetap waspada. Ia bahkan tidak pernah melihat Sasuke bertarung. Sasuke tak pernah terlibat pertarungan apapun. Atau mungkin ia yang tidak pernah tahu? Entahlah.

"Ayolah Sasuke! Serang Aku dengan serius, Aku tau kau sedang main-main!" ujar Karin menantang.

"Diam dan lihat kemana pedangmu beradu Karin!"

Dan Karin hanya bisa berdecak saat pedangnya menyentuh tanah. Sial! Dirinya kalah. Sai akan mengolok-olok dirinya sampai beberapa bulan mendatang. Itu cobaan. Sasuke berlalu begitu pedang Karin jatuh. Dia lalu menghilang tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau menyerah Karin?" Sai mencemooh dengan seringainya yang menyebalkan.

"Diamlah Sai! Aku tak pernah melihatnya berlatih pedang. Tapi kenapa dia bisa sekuat itu?" sahut Karin kesal.

"Dia itu jenius kalau kau lupa."

"Ck! Kau benar."

Karin memberikan jeda sejenak lalu berujar kembali.

"Bagaimana jika kau yang menemaniku berlatih pedang Sai?" seringai Sai menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Dan Sai hanya menghela napas kasar. Ini akan lama.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Langkah kaki itu menyusuri lorong istana. Sebenarnya jika ia mau, ia hanya perlu melesat tanpa harus menggerakkan kaki. Tapi inilah kebiasaan barunya. Ia berhenti pada sebuah kamar. Kamar gadis itu. Ia tak perlu mengetuk pintu. Bagaimana pun kelurganya pemilik tempat itu. Bukan gadis itu.

Gadis itu berdiri di balkon. Rambut pirangnya tergerai. Itu masih basah, dia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Ia tak menyadari bahwa Sasuke datang ke kamarnya. Dia juga tidak merasakan kehadiran Sasuke yang sekarang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Sasuke mulai bersuara.

Gadis itu tersentak. Bariton ini asing. Bukan suara pemuda yang ia dengar tempo hari. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi ketika ia tak melihat pintu kamar, melainkan jakun. Ia melihatnya. Gadis itu melihatnya. Wajah yang lebih datar darinya. Tanda yang berada di wajah itu. Ia tak mengenalnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Gadis itu belum sepenuhnya sadar dari ilusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Sasuke berdecak. Apa gadis itu tuli?

"Siapa namamu?" Sasuke bertanya sekali lagi.

"A..Aku...Aku Namikaze Naruto."

Tatapan mengintimidasi itu membuat Naruto -gadis itu kikuk. Dirinya sendiri juga berwajah datar. Tapi tak pernah sedatar itu. Pemuda di hadapannya punya aura yang ...entahlah ia bingung bagaimana mengungkapkannya. Dan pemuda itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman yang tidak jelas.

"Siapa namamu? Ah maksudku siapa kau?"

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa Aku."

Sasuke menjauh lalu duduk di tepi ranjang Naruto. Ia mengamati seisi kamar itu. Tidak buruk untuk seorang gadis.

Naruto mengamati pemuda itu. Dia tinggi, berkulit pucat, punya kharisma yang kuat, dia tampan. Ia juga tak mau menyebutkan siapa namanya. Memberitahukan identitasnya.

"Mengapa kau tak mau memberitahu siapa dirimu?" Naruto penasaran.

"Apa setelah kau tahu siapa diriku kau akan diam?"

Naruto ternganga sejenak. Lalu dia mengangguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Pemuda itu hanya mengatakan satu kata. Naruto belum mampu memahami sepenuhnya.

"Apa? Uchina Saduke? Apa tadi?" Naruto mulai mencerca.

Sasuke melirik gadis itu sejenak. Bukan seseorang yang mudah paham rupanya.

"Aku takkan mengulanginya dua kali."

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya. Lagi.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, Queen."

Lalu Sasuke menghilang dari kamar gadis itu, Naruto.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Istana Uchiha selalu sepi setelah bulan penuh berlalu. Tidak terlalu banyak orang tang berlalu lalang. Bukan keadaan yayang baik ketika bulan penuh menghilang. Sebagian dari kekuatan mereka akan menjadi semula. Bukan menjadi full power seperti saat bulan penuh terjadi. Walau begitu, Sasuke tidak akan merasa kekurangan stamina ketika bulan penuh menghilang.

Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang berarti malam itu. Ia kembali mendatangi lembah tempat ia berlatih. Ia hanya menatap bulan mati di malam itu. Ia akan aman berada di sana. Lembah utara hutan kematian adalah tempat yang tidak tersentuh oleh para demon kelas bawah. Hanya para demon berkekuatan tinggi atau sekelas Black Gold yang mampu menembus gelapnya lembah itu.

Ia mengingat kembali seperti apa wajah mendiang ibunya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa gadis itu bisa mengingatkannya kepada sosok ibunya. Padahal gadis yang berasal dari dunia manusia itu berambut pirang. Bukan raven seperti ibunya dan dirinya.

Gadis itu bukan tipe yang kelebihan energi seperti sepupunya, Karin. Dan dia juga bukan tipe gadis lemah lembut seperti putri Lord Hyuuga. Dia terlihat sedikit dingin. Seperti seseorang yang kosong. Hampa. Ia bertanya tanya, sebenarnya siapa gadis Namikaze itu? Dalam dunia demon, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar ada marga Namikaze. Kalau pun ada, harusnya ia tahu. Jangan ragukan kecerdasan seorang Uchiha.

Yang ia tahu, Queen adalah reinkarnasi dari mendiang ratu demon sebelum ibunya, itu berarti gadis itu reinkarnasi dari ibu neneknya. Ia dikenal sebagai Queen of Hell. Penguasa neraka tanpa seorang raja disisinya. Yang kemudian ia mengangkat seorang anak untuk menjadi pewarisnya. Uchiha Madara.

Awalnya Uchiha Madara adalah manusia biasa. Tapi Queen Kaguya begitu tertarik terhadap kepribadian seorang Uchiha yang menurutnya seorang pekerja keras dan tidak mudah menyerah. Uchiha Madara kemudian di jemput paksa oleh prajurit neraka,seperti apa yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tapi Madara sempat berusaha melarikan diri dari istana, dan akhirnya hanya kegagan yang ia dapat. Queen Kaguya bahkan sempat mengancam akan membunuh semua kerabat Uchiha jika Madara tidak mau menjadi pewarisnya. Queen Kaguya tidak lagi muda saat itu.

Dan akhirnya Madara mau mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk neraka, dengan syarat, segala keturunannya nanti akan menjadi marga Uchiha. Queen Kaguya menuruti itu tanpa syarat apapun lagi.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Naruto belum bisa tidur ketika neraka menunjukkan tengah malam. Ia merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Ia tidak merasa ada angin kencang atau apapun malam ini. Tapi semenjak ia berada di neraka, ia menjadi seseorang yang peka terhadap kehadiran seseorang. Ia merasa seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan kuat mulai mendekat. Kekuatan ini seperti ia pernah merasakannya, ini tidak asing.

Dan benar saja. Sosok itu berada tepat di depan ranjangnya sekarang. Naruto hampir saja berteriak sebelum Sasuke menindih dan membungkam bibir Naruto dengan tangannya. Seluruh penduduk istana akan terbangun jika mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak, Queen. Aku bisa mematahkan lehermu kapan saja aku mau."ujar Sasuke tajam.

Naruto hanya berkedip beberapa kali lalu menyadari jika Sasuke sedang menindih tubuhnya sekarang. Dengan posisi ini, apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan selain diam tak berkutik?

"Akan kulepaskan, tapi jangan berteriak."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan tangannya yang tadi membungkam Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau kemari Uchina san? ini sudah malam," ucap Naruto pelan.

"Uchiha." jawab Sasuke penuh penekanan.

"Maaf, baik akan ku ulangi, untuk a..."

"Kau tidak perlu mengulanginya."

Sasuke yang semula bangkit mulai mendekati Naruto lagi. Dan entah sejak kapan Sasuke sudah menindih Naruto. Sasuke menilik tiap inchi wajah Naruto. Secara garis besar, gadis di hadapannya ini cantik. Mata saphire bundar,hidung kecil yang mancung, bibir tipis sewarna delima, dan pipi chubby menambah kesan imut pada Naruto.

Sasuke akan selalu mengingat wajah ini sepanjang hidupnya.

Naruto mulai menggeliat tanda ia kurang suka dengan posisi ini.

"Uchiha san, kurasa lebih baik anda segera tidur."

"Kau menyuruhku tidur disini, Queen?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Maksudku tentu saja di kamarmu sendiri, Uchiha san."

"Kurasa ranjang ini cukup luas jika hanya kita tempati berdua, Queen."

Memang benar, ranjang Naruto seukuran king size. Dipandang dari segi mana pun, itu pasti muat.

"Tapi, Uchiha san..."

"Diam dan tidurlah. Aku tidak akan macam-macam."

Naruto mulai menarik selimut ya sebatas bahu. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya. Tapi ia tidak tidur. Ketika Naruto sudah terlihat lelap, Sasuke kemudian bangun tanpa menimbulkan suara. Lalu ia melesat ke kamarnya sendiri. Ia tidak yakin bisa tidur ketika ada seorang gadis di sampingnya. Sepertinya ini akan sulit.

TBC

chap 2 up minna...gomen chap 1 pendek, ini udah lebih panjang kok :)

RnR please...


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Echyrtdm

pair Sasuke x FemNaruto

 **Chapter 3**

Pagi buta, Sasuke sudah meninggalkan istana Uchiha. Ia membuka sebuah portal. Itu menuju ke dunia manusia. Entah apa yang akan ia lalukan. Dia demon kelas A, wajar bila tak perlu ke hutan Terlarang untuk menuju ke dunia manusia. Ia mampu menciptakan pintu sendiri. Dia kesana atas kehendaknya sendiri dan tanpa persetujuan siapapun. My Lord? Tentu saja beliau tahu.

My Lord hanya menggeleng kepala ketika ia merasa ada portal ke dunia manusia terbuka. Itu berasal dari Paviliun Morilla. Paviliun tempat Sasuke berada. Karena Sasuke bukan type demon yang akan berdiam diri di tempat.

Karin yang sedang berada di Paviliun Reliod juga merasakan sebuah portal terbuka. Ia tau itu berasal dari tempat Sasuke berada. Dia tidak mendapat tugas. Tapi ia bebas membuka portal bukan? Ia Prince di istana Uchiha, atau bisa disebut calon My Lord.

Sai melesat ke Paviliun Reliod. Ia tahu pasti Karin akan menahan Sasuke untuk menuju dunia manusia. Menahan Sasuke saat ini bukan pilihan yang bagus.

"Mau kemana kau Karin!" Sai menahan lengan Karin untuk mendapatkan jawaban.

"Ke Paviliun Morilla. Memangnya kemana lagi?"

"Kau mau menahan Sasuke hm?"

"Memangnya ada apa? Jangan menahanku, Sai." ujar Karin ketus.

"Akan buang-buang tenaga jika harus menahannya. Kau tahu jika Sasuke bukan demon yang mudah dilarang apalagi disuruh untuk berhenti. Akan menyulitkan dirimu sendiri jika harus menahan Black Gold ."

Karin berdecak sebal.

"Ck.. Aku mengerti."

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Sasuke telah sampai di dunia manusia. Ia sedang menyeberangi jalan menuju ke sebuah apartment. Itu apartment yang cukup berkelas. Apartment itu berada di Kota Ame. Sampai di apartment, ia masuk ke dalam lift lalu menuju ke lantai 8.

Lift itu berhenti di angka 8 lalu pintu terbuka. Ia menuju ke kamar nomor 318. Menekan password lalu masuk ke dalam. Sudah lama ia tak berada disana. Sejak para prajurit Sasuke di tugaskan mencari Queen, ia diperintahkan untuk secepatnya kembali ke neraka. Ia bahkan tidak di ijinkan kembali ke dunia manusia setelah itu. Karena Queen sudah ditemukan, ia berpikir ia bebas kembali ke dunia manusia.

Dia merindukan tempat ini. Tempat itu sama sekali tidak berubah terakhir kali ia meninggalkannya. Masih tertata rapi dan bersih. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya pada meja didekat lampu tidurnya. Disana ada figura yang menampakkan 5 orang. Dia memegang figura tersebut lalu menatap datar sosok anak kembar disana.

"Kau akan membayar semuanya, otouto." ucapnya dingin.

Ia meletakkan kembali figura tersebut ke atas meja. Lalu ia menuju ke almari dan membukanya. Disana ada sebuah brankas rahasia milik Sasuke. Itu hanya bisa dibuka dengan mantra yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Setelah membuka brankas, ia meraih sebuah kotak didalamnya. Kotak warna emas dengan ukiran rumit disetiap sisinya itu memang menarik perhatiannya. Ia memilikinya sejak dahulu, tapi tidak pernah membukanya. Dasar aneh.

Kotak itu pemberian mendiang ibunya. Saat ia masih kecil, ibunya sempat berpesan untuk memberikan kotak itu kepada Queen. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia tak ingin membukanya walaupun ia sangat penasaran. Itu bukan miliknya.

Ia mulai merebahkan diri di ranjang king sizenya. Ia masih mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Queen. Benarkah gadis dingin itu akan jadi calon istrinya? Dia memang cukup cantik. Tapi mungkinkah ia bisa menerima gadis itu menjadi pendampingnya? Lagipula gadis itu juga belum tentu mau menerimanya sebagai suami. Dia tidak perlu gusar. Gadis itu pasti akan menolaknya. Pasti.

Mata oniks itu memejam. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan selain Queen. Ia yakin di luar sana banyak yang mengincar posisinya. Berusaha menjatuhkannya. Ia harus bertambah kuat untuk mempertahankan posisinya sebagai Prince.

"Karena kau, aku harus bekerja lebih keras. Kau benar-benar menyusahkan Queen."ujarnya sambil menghela napas kasar.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Gadis berambut pirang itu menatap sebuah surat yang belum sempat ia berikan kepada seseorang. Disana tertera sebuah nama 'Hiroki Shimura'. Ia sudah menanti beberapa bulan. Tapi saat ia ingin memberikan ke pemuda yang ia tuju, pemuda itu mendadak hilang. Tak ada kabar apapun mengenai dirinya. Hanya ada kabar jika ia sedang nencari inspirasi untuk acuan skripsinya.

"Kau kemana saja Hiro? Aku ingin memberi surat ini sejak lama." desahnya sendu.

"Aku yakin kau akan segera kembali. Benar bukan?"

Ia mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama mereka. Pemuda itu - _Hiro_ , berpenampilan layaknya pemuda seusianya. Celana jeans panjang warna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna hitam dengan motif kotak kotak. Tampak sederhana memang, tapi entah mengapa itu tampak keren dimata gadis berambut pirang itu. Ia menyukai Hiro ketika pertama kali melihatnya. Ini bukan dongeng. Tapi, itulah yang dirasakannya.

Ino, nama gadis itu. Ia bahkan selalu mencoba untuk dekat dengan Hiro. Mulai dari memberi makanan, membantu mengerjakan tugas, dan pulang bersama. Walau Hiro tidak pernah mengijinkan Ino masuk ke apartment miliknya. Bisa pulang bersama saja ia sudah senang.

Hiro memang bukan pemuda ekspresif, ia cenderung pendiam. Hanya berbicara seperlunya. Tidak suka berbasa basi. Itu salah satu nilai plus dari Ino untuk Hiro.

Ia juga suka ketika banyak orang yang mengatakan jika mereka berdua cocok. Ia tidak pernah mendeklarasikan hubungannya dengan Hiro, tapi orang-orang disekitar mereka yang menilai sendiri.

Ia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Ia berharap pemuda itu lekas masuk ke universitas lagi. Melakukan aktifitas mereka seperti biasanya.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Pagi itu Karin mengendap-endap ke Paviliun Morilla. Ia menuju kamar Naruto. Ia tahu gadis itu pasti jenuh di dalam kamarnya. Ia tentu butuh teman bicara. Ia akan menemani gadis itu untuk sementara ketika Sasuke berada didunia manusia.

Ia membuka pintu perlahan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Naruto berada di balkon seperti biasa. Ia mendekati gadis itu perlahan.

"Hai, selamat pagi." ucap Karin

Naruto menengok ke belakang. Ia melihat perempuan berambut merah bermata oniks didepannya. Perempuan itu cantik.

"Selamat pagi." jawab Naruto.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Karin Uchiha. Aku sepupunya Sasuke, salam kenal." ujar Karin ramah.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, salam kenal." balas Naruto datar

"Hei, kau ini seperti Sasuke, dingin dan cuek...tapi tak apa, aku akan menemanimu."

"Terimakasih."

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta setelah itu. Karin bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Dan Naruto juga bukan seorang pembuka pembicaraan yang baik. Jadi dia hanya diam. Tapi ia begitu penasaran terhadap satu hal.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu Uchiha san? "

"Jangan sungkan seperti itu, panggil saja aku Karin, atau kau bisa menambahkan suffiks chan di belakangnya."ujar Karin.

"Baiklah Karin san."

' _Gadis ini tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja. Ia selalu bersikap formal. Padahal aku kan tidak ingin dia terlalu formal padaku.'_ batin Karin sendu.

"Oh iya... Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan apapun, tapi mengapa aku terpilih menjadi Queen?"

Karin terhenyak sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Yang ku dengar, Queen generasi berikutnya adalah manusia."

"Bagaimana bisa manusia menjadi Queen di neraka?"

"Yang ku tahu kau adalah reinkarnasi dari Queen Kaguya, nenek Sasuke."

"Jadi begitu ya?"

Karin tenganga. Ia tidak percaya Naruto menanggapinya dengan sedatar itu. Benarkah gadis di hadapannya reinkarnasi dari Queen Kaguya? Queen yang terkenal akan keanggunan dan keramahannya? Gadis dihadapannya lebih terlihat dingin dan datar.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa Queen Kaguya?"

"Tidak. Bagiku mengetahui alasan dibalik para prajurit membawaku kemari saja sudah cukup."

"Kau ingin berkeliling istana ini?" tawar Karin.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja..! Ayo pegang tanganku."

Karin memegang tangan Naruto. Ia membawa Queen melesat ke taman dibelakang istana. Mereka tidak sadar ada sosok yang mengamati mereka dari kejauhan.

"Diakah Queen? Ini menarik."

Lalu sosok itu menghilang dibalik keheningan malam.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Sai menghela napas pelan. Perasaannya mendadak menjadi tidak enak ketika Lord Uchiha memanggilnya ke Paviliun Azure. Ada berbagai macam pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Mulai dari perang, prince, queen, misi tak terduga atau mungkin... dirinya sendiri.

Sai menapaki tangga dengan langkah gontai. Jika itu berurusan dengan prince dan queen, ia rasa ia mampu mengatasinya. Tapi jika itu masalah dirinya sendiri atau bahkan mungkin tentang perang, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia demon kelas A, tapi belum pernah mengalami peperangan sebelumnya. Jadi bukankah wajar jika ia agak bingung tentang peperangan? Dia hanya tahu bantai dengan tak menyisakan apapun. Apa itu saja cukup? Sembari pikirannya menerawang kesana kemari, ia sudah sampai di depan Paviliun Azure.

Para penjaga di luar Paviliun segera memberi jalan. Mereka tahu jika Lord Uchiha sedang ada keperluan penting dengan knight Uchiha. Setidaknya itu julukan Sai.

Sampai di dalam Paviliun Azure, Sai merasa tegang. Lord Uchiha tahu itu dari bahasa tubuh Sai. Uchiha Fugaku berdehem sebentar, lalu memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tidak perlu setegang itu, Ichi. Kali ini yang akan ku bicarakan bukan soal perang atau pun seorang Uchiha. Jadi kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu." ucap Fugaku.

"Baiklah, ada apa memanggilku kemari, paman?" ucap Sai akhirnya.

Fugaku menaikkan sudut bibirnya walaupun hanya sedikit. Panggilan non formal yang di tujukan Sai kepadanya memang cocok untuknya. Ia terkadang bosan dengan pangilan panggilan formal yang selalu di tujukan untuknya. Entah itu My Lord, King, Yang Mulia atau apapun itu.

"Aku akan memberimu tugas..." ucap Fugaku sembari menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sai mulai merasa perasaan tidak enak merayap pada hatinya. Entah mengapa jantungnya menjadi berdentum lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta.

"...Aku ingin, kau menjadi teman Sasuke selama ia berada di dunia manusia. Dan ku harap ia tidak merasa aku memata matainya. Kau sanggup Ichi?"

"Saya sanggup, Yang Mulia."

Fugaku tersenyum kecut ketika panggilan itu tersemat kembali dalam kata kata Sai. Memang tidak mudah ya menghilangkan kebiasaan itu.

Sai menghela napas. Ia harus ke dunia manusia? Lagi?

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Sasuke mendecih ketika Sai datang ke apartmentnya. Ada apa lagi ini?

"Kembalilah ke neraka, katakan pada ayahku jika aku tidak butuh pengawal."

'Kurasa keberadaanku disini di salah artikan oleh Sasuke. Atau ia memang merasa terganggu?' batin Sai.

"Aku hanya di suruh Baginda untuk menemanimu selama kau disini, Sasuke. Aku tidak mematai matai dirimu."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan alasan ayah mengutusmu datang kemari. Yang jelas kembalilah ke neraka sekarang juga. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kau menolak, Ichi." ucap Sasuke mutlak.

"Hei...jangan seperti itu, lagi pula selain menemanimu di sini, aku punya tugas yang lebih penting dari memata matai anak ayam sepertimu, Sachi." ucap Sai penuh penekananan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan anak ayam, huh?" Sasuke mulai tersinggung dengan kata kata Sai yang terkenal tajam itu.

"Aku akan melanjutkan study ku hingga selesai disini." kata Sai akhirnya.

"Terserah."

Sai menyeringai. Sasuke mulai diam. Itu berarti ia setuju dengan apa yang di lakukan Sai.

"Ngomong ngomong Prince, boleh kan jika aku tidur di Apartment mu? Kau tahu kan kan Apartment ku yang lama sudah di tempati oleh orang baru?"

"Itu, bukan, uru-san-ku ...Knight," Sasuke menyeringai.

"Hei..aku ini kan sepupumu, jangan terlu pelit padaku. Setidaknya sampai aku dapat Apartment yang baru. Bagaimana?"

Ini kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk membuat Sai jera. Salahkan sendiri memohon mohon pada Sasuke.

"Kau boleh tinggal selama yang kau mau, disini Knight..." Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sai mulai waspada. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya hidup dengan mudah ketika ia menempati tempat itu selama yang ia mau.

"...bersih bersih Apartment adalah tugasmu, jangan lupa, Ichi chan."

Sai sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi. Poor Sai.

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Hiroki Shimura, sepintas dia berpenampilan layaknya manusia biasa. Tapi ada yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda dari manusia lainnya. Mata onik itu tidak pernah memancarkan kelembutan di dalamnya. Seolah-olah hidupnya hanya berisi sebuah kekosongan dan kehampaan.

Pakaian yang ia kenakan sama dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Akan tetapi, ada perbedaan yang sangat kentara di antara mereka. Warna kulit Hiro lebih pucat dari manusia manusia lainnya. Banyak yang menyebutnya si pucat, bahkan vampire. Yah...setidaknya ia tidak benar benar punya taring. Dia malas berurusan dengan manusia, apalagi dengan makhluk bernama perempuan.

Mereka makhluk lemah, sering di bully dan punya bentuk tubuh yang berbeda dengannya. Ia tidak tertarik meski banyak lelaki manusia yang akan memuja gadis cantik. Hiro hanya peduli kepada ibunya.

Hiro memasuki lorong Universitas. Ia mengingat ingat kembali tempat ini. Setelah melalui lorong panjang ini, ia akan menemukan loker. Disana biasanya ia akan bertemu dengan teman teman se angkatannya. Wajah wajah yang terkadang memandangnya remeh, bahkan mengintimidasi. Ia membuka lokernya perlahan. Dia di kejutkan oleh kertas kertas berwarna warni yang memenuhi lokernya hingga berjatuhan ke lantai ketika ia membukanya.

Hiro mengernyit. Untuk apa mereka repot repot memberinya tumpukan sampah ketika ia tidak di kampus?

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis melambaikan tangannya. Lalu menyerukan namanya berkali kali. Ino Yamanaka. Itu gadis yang selalu membantunya dalam kesulitan selama ia disini.

"Hiro kun...kau kah itu?"

Hiro melirik sebentar ke arah Ino. Lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke loker. Ia membuka plastik yang entah ia dapat darimana. Lalu memungut sampah sampah itu dan memasukkannya kesana. Ino mendekat. Pandangannya berubah sendu ketika melihat Hiro membuang banyak kertas -surat cinta . Itu banyak sekali..!!! Sebanyak itukah penggemar Hiro di kampus ini?

"Ada apa Ino?" Hiro membuka suara.

"Kenapa mencari inspirasinya lama sekali Hiro kun? Apa kau kesulitan mengerjakan skripsi?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja ada sedikit masalah."

"Aaa...begitu ya. Selama kau tidak ada, aku sudah membuatkan catatan yang kau butuhkan, Hiro kun."

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu membuka tasnya, lalu menyodorkan beberapa buku tulis ke Hiro. Hiro menerima itu dengan ekspresi yang luar biasa datar. Ck! Ino tidak habis pikir kenapa ia bisa menyukai pemuda yang bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum ini. Dia bisa gila karenanya.

"Ada apa lagi Ino?"

"Tidak ada apa apa Hiro kun, ayo kita ke kelas."

'Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memilikimu, Hiro kun?'

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan gaya acak acakkan itu melenggang memasuki area kampus. Ia menyeringai ketika seseorang telah kembali kemari. Banyak yang akan ia bicarakan dengan orang itu. Di samping itu ia juga sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang menarik untuknya.

"Sabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan berjumpa." ujarnya sambil tersenyum palsu. Fake smile.

Dari arah yang berlawanan ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Gadia itu tetap cantik seperti biasanya. Dan dia bersama orang itu.

Baru saja ia membicarakannya dalam hati, dan tadaaa! setelah itu ia bertemu dengannya.

"Selamat pagi, Ino chan." pemuda misterius itu menyapa.

Ino menoleh ke arah pemuda tersebut. Hiro yang ada di samping Ino hanya berekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Oh iya. Kenalkan Hiro kun, dia Shiba Takano. Murid baru di kelas kita. Seminggu setelah kau mencari inspirasi, dia masuk menjadi murid baru. Dan ini Hiroki Shimura, Taka kun."ucap Ino panjang lebar.

'Jadi Hiroki Shimura ya?' batin Takano.

"Senang berkenalan dengan mu, Hiro kun." ujar Takano dengan fake smile andalan miliknya.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga, Shiba san." balas Hiro datar.

'Ini sangat menarik! Menghancurkanmu hanya jadi urusan waktu saja.'

ooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOooooOoooo

Itachi dan istrinya berkunjung ke istana Uchiha hari ini. Setelah beberapa tahun pernikahannya bersama Izumi. Ia sangat merindukan adik adiknya yang pasti sekarang sudah semakin tampan. Walau ketampanannya sendiri melebihi mereka.

Tapi saat ia memasuki istana, ia merasa ada yang aneh? Kenapa sepertinya sepi sekali? Dia masuk lalu menghadap kepada ayahandanya bersama istrinya.

"Selamat datang, bagaimana dengan kabar kalian?" ucap Fugaku.

"Kami baik, ayah. Ayah juga sehat kan?"

"Aku masih seperti sedia kala. Ngomong ngomong bagaimana dengan calon cucuku? Apa dia sehat?" tanya Fugaku kepada Izumi.

"Dia sehat ayahanda. Sebulan lagi, ia akan lahir." jawab Izumi.

"Jaga baik baik keadaan istrimu, Itachi."

"Baik ayah. Ngomong ngomong, kenapa istana sepi sekali? Kemana Sasuke dan Sai?"tanya Itachi.

"Mereka sedang berada di dunia manusia."

"Apa putri belum di temukan?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Mampirlah ke Paviliun Morilla. Kau akan tahu jawabannya."

Itachi dan Izumi saling pandang lalu mengangguk.

"Kurasa kami akan undur diri dulu ayah."

Dan Fugaku hanya menanggapi Itachi dengan seringai tipis.

Setelah undur diri, Itachi dan Izumi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Paviliun Morilla terlebih dahulu. Ia penasaran. Pasti putri -Queen sudah di temukan. Yang ia dengar, Queen berambut terang seperti mendiang nenek mereka. Apa dia mirip sepertinya?

Itachi bertanya kepada pengawal yang ada di luar Paviliun, lalu mereka mengantarkan kemana queen berada. Pengawal pengawal itu membawanya ke taman belakang Paviliun. Disana ada jembatan kecil sebagai penghubung sungai di bawahnya.

Itachi melihat seseorang bersurai cerah. Entah itu emas atau kah ...pirang? Kedua pasangan itu mendekat lalu menyapa mereka.

" Kau sedang bersama siapa Karin?" tanya Itachi.

Karin menoleh, suara ini tidak asing.

"Itachi nii..."

Karin serta merta menghambur ke arah Itachi lalu memeluknya erat erat tanpa memperdulikan tatapan horor dari sang istri. Apalagi ketika Karin mengelus eluskan kepalanya ke dada Itachi. Seperti anak kucing bertemu dengan induknya. Semua kegiatan itu terhenti ketika Izumi berdehem agak keras.

"Itachi kun..."

"Hehe, maaf Izumi. Kau ingat dengan dia kan? Dia Karin, adik sepupuku."

Karin yang semula ingin memeluk Izumi menjadi tidak jadi karena perut Izumi membuncit. Kakak sepupunya hamil. Matanya berbinar benar. Sebentar lagi ia akan dapat adik baru.

"Perkenalkan, dia queen. Namanya Namikaze Naruto." ucap Karin.

"Salam kenal Naru chan, aku Uchiha Itachi dan ini istriku, Uchiha Izumi. Aku kakaknya Sasuke."

"Salam kenal Uchiha san," balas Naruto datar.

'Kenapa queen sedatar ini Karin?'

'Aku tidak tahu Itachi nii' Karin menimpali dalam telepatinya.

"Kurasa kau mirip sekali dengan Sasuke, Naru chan." ujar Itachi sambil tersenyum tulus.

TBC

Maaf up ngaret minna..ini sudah update kok..!

RnR please :)


End file.
